Justin Russo
Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo is the oldest child in the Russo family. Justin is sometimes nerdy, but he's not a bad-looking kid. He likes to talk in alien languauges with his friend Zeke. Unlike his sister, Alex and brother, Max, he takes pride in his work and is also Jewish like his mother, Teresa. At 18, Justin is an overachiever and exercises restraint over his powers as he tries to fit in at school. He enjoys reading comic books and learning about subects in school. As the more mature sibling, Justin often finds himself cleaning up after Alex and Max's mishaps. He's also gained the reciprocated affection of his sister's best friend Harper. He is left handed. We learned in Disenchanted Evening he's allergic to cinnamon. He loves the fictional band 'Tears of Blood'. Justin is shown as a Great Student in Wizard Class and School. His sister Alex normally calls him a Kiss-Up Some Magic With Is Sister Alex Russo. His favorite superhero is Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood from a comic book series. He lives on a farm and eats spinach and apples, saves his sweetheart Jessica Moon and is a crime fighting austronaut! A recurring gag throughout the series is that many of Justin's love interests are magical non-humans, which Alex often gives him grief about. This ranges from Tutor, a half-elf hired to help Max with his studies, Isabella, a werewolf who nearly turns Justin into a werewolf himself, a centaur shown at the end of "Beware Wolf", Rosie, an angel of darkness, and, most notably, Juliet Van Heusen (Bridgit Mendler), a vampire. Justin is a very intelligent, sensible and responsible boy. According to Alex he is knowledgeable about "stuff people don't really care about" (i.e. academics), but does not know as much about relationships as she does. Also in Alex's Spring Fling, Justin is known to listen to opera and drink tea, which Max pokes fun at. Justin really cares about his siblings. This is seen when to save Alex`s powers, he turns the WizTech headmaster into a guinea pig. Justin's has his room full of spells. His MP3 has spells on it as well to help him learn. In Helping Hand, Justin managed to create his own spell, the Helping Hand, which was later in the episode certified and became an official spell. Bringing the hand to life consists of reciting the spell, Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand. Although out of the three Justin seems to be the most competent with his power's he would also be the most prepared should he not win the family wizard contest. Justin rarely use's power's outside of lesson's or in a dire emergency, proving that if he lost them his life would be least effected by the loss. In Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie, Justin reveals that he studies so hard because magic doesn't come to him as it does to Alex and that Alex doesn't have to work as hard to be good at magic. They are forced to do the wizard competition, and Alex wins, but gives up her powers to save her brothers and her family. After using the Stone of Dreams to reverse the spell, everything goes back to normal. They will again, later, in years, have to retake the wizard competition for the final time. Justin even shows his barefeet, when he plays a guitar because he likes to play in a band barefoot. But, some of the episodes reveal that he is known as a barefoot person (a person that likes to show his or her barefeet). Category:Main Characters